Uprising Within Akutski
by The Incredible Marksman
Summary: Madara Uchiha has always hid behind the scenes of Akutski to control and minipulate them to carry out his plans. However, what happens when a fellow member decides to take it upon himself to take control of the group? Pein will suffice.


**The Uprising Within Akutski**

An icy cool, winter weather breeze saw fit to gently enter the robust cave of a certain hideout and whistle through the cracks of the present, accompanying mountains that were confidently structured to serve the cloak of a bitter purpose. It was easy to note that only the wind could enter unharmed, it being the only unknown presence that didn't serve as a potential threat to the terrorist group who took shelter within its secrecy.

Amid the darkened pathway, there was the strange Multi eyed faces of a large statue used for a certain extracting purpose, and there were prisons of steal metal bars upon the rocky surface of the inside, they likely to withhold and contain the less the unfortunate Chakra Monster Hosts who were unlucky enough to fall prey to the clutches of Akutski. Among the damp, mildew odor and the dripping patter of trickling water echoing through the deep, unknown parts of the cave, there was an unfamiliar and uninviting killing intent the quickly invaded and scattered across the atmosphere.

It silently brushed pass the stand off of unlikely foes that were now in a bitter struggle for the leadership of Akutski, making its presence known as it slightly lifted and swayed the black and red cloaks with a windy influence. The only thing it failed to do, was break the eye contact between the two men who were involved in this sudden engaging conflict.

An uprising, caused by one of Akutski's finest? Who would have ever thought it would have come to this? Certainly not the leader of the group, the infamous immortal, Uchiha Madara. Of course, he was the one set to fix things, and he saw fit to do just that upon his leadership of the group.

He had confronted just about everyone within the organization. He questioned from the loud and obnoxious artist of explosive clay and incomparable wit, to the death silencing hiss and threatening composure of Uchiha Itachi. And now… finally, he stood across the darkened room in a silent standoff with the menacing perpetrator, the one directly responsible for the damage that couldn't be undone, the betraying accomplice who now reached for the controls of the organization.

Madara's fists silently slipped from beneath the long sleeves of his slick cloak, his sharingan swirling in a silent blaze of fury as he adjusted his mask to fit his full vision. He wanted answers. Why all the trouble? Why the betrayal that could have possible broke the group he worked so hard to put together apart? Before the silence between the two of them could carry away into an endless eternity, Madara took it upon his self to engage in his normal verbal manner, which of course would be… a little less informal now, to say the least.

"It would appear… you have forgotten your place. An explanation or your part would surly suffice if you would like to see the night of day, or perhaps you have another means of leading my group?"

He received… only… silence. Not a word. Not a single word of response. Very well then, he continued.

"I was hoping that this was some huge misunderstanding on my part, and for your sake, it would be much less unfortunate…at least.

He received nothing again, no words at all. In fact, the only response he'd probably ever receive was the cold, blink less, and expressionless stare his assailant saw fit to quietly short forth. The only thing that betrayed the sobering fact that the man was still alive, was his ability to stand straight up and completely motionless for minutes at a time, like a statue. Not even his stomach rose to employ the fact that he was breathing. However, then again… he probably didn't need to. The silence was deep, and only the bristle and whistle of the wind lightly carried though the cool and humid air.

"Fine. Your unusual silence before me says it all on your part. If you wish to seal your own fate and end your now questionable life at my hands, I will not stop you. Your actions are a bit displacing and disappointing. And I must admit, I would have never expected this from YOU, of all people."

Madara took a brief silence to collect himself, to clam down before he spoke his next words. It wasn't everyday he had to make vitally random decisions to kill like these. The moment contained him taking a deep breath which then released into a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to go through with this, to kill off one of his best members of Akutski.

It would be utterly impossible to find someone of his caliber to replace him. Shame… he had so much potential, so much power. Madara forced himself to go on, to finish this job, because he couldn't let _this bad _role model influence the rest of Akutski. He had to be exterminated before any more extreme damage was done to the group. Maybe then, no one would ever challenge his authority again.

"This is it, the end for you. Forgive my punishment in death," he said, slightly adjusting his mask for battle once more. He continued. "But before I kill you, I will tell you one last thing. Just know that…" He stopped. His sharingan picked up movement. His respondent actually flinched, and closed his ripple designed pupils as though he was going to utter something forth.

_Ah! So he finally has something to say._

He spoke with a cold, deep voice as he finally addressed the Uchiha, a black metal rod slowly slipping and extending from his left sleeve.

"Hmph. Uchiha Madara…" His voice was calm, unreadable. There was no fear, no anxiety, no anything. It was almost as if he were talking to a dead man. How ironic. Madara fixed his attention as his less then trust worthy assailant broke the silence once more, his eyes still closed.

"Among my time of meditating and my days of solitude, I have come to an invaluable precipice that has lead my actions to this very moment." He said, finally reopening his blink, the Rinnegan, and relocking gazes with the one eyed, masked warrior.

"A precipice…eh? And what precipice is this? What reason could you possible have for displeasing this organization?"

No response. However, Madara couldn't help but notice that black shiny rod that Pein, Deva path to be specific, held in a firm grasp with his left hand. This of course raised a questionable hypothesis within the mind of the Uchiha.

_Does he really intend… to fight me?_

" Do you honestly think you can overtake me and my organization? Have you forgotten who I am, what I have done. Have you forgotten that I know your secret, Nagato. Need I remind you that YOU… work for me. I am the true leader of Akutski. Who I am, who you are speaking-"

"Your threats are meaningless… laughable, before my presence, Uchiha Madara." He closed his eyes once more. He was calm, collected, _un-intimidated! _It was apparent now, he had planned for this.Pein continued. "Perhaps it is YOU, who has forgotten the REAL goal of Akutski."

This caught Madara by surprise.

"Oh? And what goal is that?"

For a split second, Madara could have sworn he saw a hint of resentment, behind those cold rippled eyes. But it was gone just as fast as it came, the emotionless demeanor would suffice.

"The goal… is quite simple. It has placed reason for my actions among this organization. You see, the peace that you want to attain and the peace that I WILL see are two different things entirely. In order for me to attain my goal, to reach the pentacle of my existence, to achieve the fate I set for this world, there can only be one true leader of Akutski. There can only be ONE true goal before me, before dawn." His voice suddenly deepened, got more serious and threatening, and his face suddenly held a mug that could win Grammies. He continued.

"The world in which you seek to place under an eternal illusion, it must know pain, true pain, it must live the pain that I will make present to attain peace. Only through suffering and turmoil can one understand true peace. The world is already under an illusion, that there is real justice, prosperity, that the wars they have fought were all for the purpose of which they live. They are all foolish, ignorant pests before my path. I… will show them the will of god. I… will be the equalizer the world needs. I… will be the judge of all pain, and ONLY through me, can the world no justice, and ONLY through PAIN… can this world understand true peace."

It all made sense now. Madara couldn't believe his ears. He was stuck with awe, to say the least. It appeared the deranged ego that sustained the Nagato he once knew at peace, had finally snapped and took over his battered conscious. Nonetheless, it was time to wrap things up.

"Ah, so it has finally come to this has it? You know… I was hoping that we could put our differences aside and become one, a team that would be unstoppable, untouchable. Together, we would control the calamities of the world. Then, you could do whatever you wanted. Not even Konoha's finest would be able to overtake us. With the powers of my complete Mangekyou, and your rare sage eyes, not to mention the chakra monsters at our disposal, nothing would be unattainable for us. You're willing to through your life away, your destiny, just because of your warped idea of peace? "

He received nothing again, no response at all, only that cold emotionless stair once more. Had anything gotten though to his stubborn foe?

"I do not expect you to understand my will. But I will ask you this one time, to stand down from my path Madara. Do not be hasty; this is your last warning…

… From God."


End file.
